Never Let You Go
by FaTe Is HeRe
Summary: When Ravens powers are stolen by Slade she leaves the Titans. Then comes back after 3 years. What will the team think of her know. Powerless,and what was she really doing for the years of NOT being a Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

Revolution 

Chapter 1

Everyone changes including you when your gone

It was a perfect day in Jump city, there were no bad guys to catch, and Slade was on low key for now. I was returning home to the tower from a 3-year trip home. (Me: Wink...Wink) I walked in the front door and...

SURPRISE yelled Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

I gave a somewhat friendly smile.

Where is Beast Boy I thought with a sigh

I actually kind of missed the little green nonfunny shape shifter.

"Oh friend you have returned from your home how was it, was it fun what is it like." Starfire said with excitement.

"Ummm fine, yes and like it was for the past 800 years."I said

"Nice to see you back on the team" Robin said like he was relieved.

"Booya good to see you home" said Cyborg running over to give a hug to me.

"So what have you guys been up to I have not seen you guys for what 3 years is it not." I said

I had noticed that they all changed a lot form the past 3 years I had been gone. Starfire looked the same but also different somehow. And Robin had changed to NightWing just like Starfire had seen when she was in the wormhole. Cyborg had a lot more muscle on him than before. But the one thing that I really noticed was that they were still all taller than me.

I had changed to I had grown her hair out a little past her shoulders.

We all went out for pizza that evening. That's when she saw him. He was taller than NightWing by just 3" and had just the amount of muscle to look good. Not like those overly sized guys. He still had green skin green eyes green hair and of course his fang tooth and his pointy ears. Night Wing had called him when I had arrived, so he said that he would meet us at the pizza place.

"Hey Raven, what you up to lately." Beat Boy said in a very manly tone.

That was another thing that caught me was that his voice had gotten even deeper then it was. We ate and I explained what I had been doing these past years.

"Umm..well when I first got to Azareth, I was welcomed with a big party. They were so happy to see me. I did all of the stuff I usual do here but we have less criminals then Jump city. Everybody was always congratulating me about Trigon. And that's all I really did."

I really did not want them finding out that I didn't have my powers any more. I couldn't tell them that for 2 reason. Reason 1 I left because of that. Reason 2 they might try to fix it and make things even worse. I hadn't actually gone back home for 3 years I had been living like a regular teen in high school. I had made a somewhat career in singing with a few of the friends (Me: Hmmmm wonder who the friends are.) I made. But I hadn't really taken my singing to seriously; I wanted to tell the team about it before they found out the hard way.

Flashback 3 years ago

I was up on the roof on bright and sunny morning practicing with my soul(Me: the black figure of Raven) I was just practicing so I had know idea that Slade could come onto the roof and could take my could away from me. He had this special container that my soul/me could not get out of. I knew this would be bad so I made up a lie that Arella was in need of my help and I would be gone for a few month. They believed me so I left.

End of Flashback

I kept wondering if Slade had figured how to use my powers. I tried not to think about that hoping no one would bring it up. Well that was the wrong thing to think because that evening when we got home from dinner. Slade was waiting for us.

He said he had a few new tricks. I was like crap this is bad, very bad.

"TITANS GO!" Yelled NightWing

I had to fight with my bare hands but I don't think anyone really noticed that I never said Azareth Metrion Znethous. Slade never used my powers so maybe he couldn't control them or maybe... (Me: never say never)

Slade all of a sudden said Azareth Metrion Znethous and sent Night Wing flying through the sky into the top window of the tower. That's when Slade got an evil grin on his face and disappeared into the ground.


	2. Truth Sucks When Your The One Telling It

Chapter #2

Truth Sucks, When You're The One Telling It

(ME This chapter is one of my favorite).

Everybody just looked at me.

"Uhh... I can explain"

"Raven how could you help Slade beat us" said Beast Boy storming off

"Raven he's right, why." Said Cyborg in a curious voice

"Yes, friends they are both right but has anyone seen our friend NightWing." Said Starfire

Starfire flew up to the broken window to find NightWing unconscious on the broken glass. She took him to the Medical Bay in the Tower.

"He will be just fine he just has some cuts and bruises." Said Cyborg

I could not believe that this had happen and I couldn't do anything to stop. Slade had my powers and I didn't

NightWing was out for about 2 days and every second of it I was they're sitting right next to him. I had told to rest of the team how Slade had gotten my powers. Well everybody that is but Beast Boy. He was never really seen after the fight with Slade. NightWing was fine and said that he would get my powers back whatever means necessary.

Slade had not shown up anywhere on the radar. And NightWing was getting a bit aggravated about it.

I kept thinking what if I just got up and left I could go back to school and be like a regular teen again. Then maybe my powers might find their way back to me but I really didn't mind. I really just could not take any more of the Team. I had no powers, so I could not be a titan anymore. It just killed me that it was my powers that almost killed the greatest Titan ever.

I left in the middle of the night. I slept in the small motel that night. The next morning I was ready to leave when I remember that my communicator was a tracking device. When I left the first time they never called me but since learning about my powers and all... Well I just throw it in the Jump city bay. The team might think I was dead and will just give up. Then I could live normal, but I knew if I did that I would have to live with that "what if " in my mind for the rest of my life. But I had to take that chance. I got a full body tan, and died my hair blonde. Just in case, they did decide to do a citywide search. I had to keep at least one thing of Raven so I didn't even bother changing my eyes I just left them blue I went back to high school like a normal teen. But this time I took my singing career very, very seriously I had a record deal with one of the top record company.

Meanwhile

"Hey has anyone seen Raven. I have not seen her in about a couple of weeks" Said Beast Boy with a worried tone.

"Yeah come to think of it I haven't seen her lately either" A worried NightWing stated.

"Is she in her room? I mean she stays in there a lot but never this long" Cyborg said as he walked down the hall toward my room.

"Raven can you come on out" NightWing said knocking on the door. "Come on Raven open up"

"Come on Raven it's not even your fault that Slade has your powers and might...wait no is going to destroy the city. Anyway you need to come out and do something and not stay locked up in your room all day." Beast Boy said but then wished he hadn't 'cause the whole team was glaring at him.

There was not a sound from the other side of the door.

"NightWing what has become of our friend Raven?" Starfire asked her Boyfriend.

"Well maybe she went for a walk or something" Cyborg said

"A walk, really for three weeks" NightWing said as he kicked down the door.

"Raven are you in here" Beast Boy said looking at the Halloween looking room.

"Were is our friend Raven" Starfire asked worried.

"NightWing can you track her." Cyborg asked.

"Yeah come on she's not too far from here."

What was left of the team went out to find that the signal was at the bottom of Jump city Bay. Starfire broke down crying in NightWing's arms. Beast Boy was upset a long with Cyborg, but where too manly to cry. Beast Boy turned into a Swordfish and went to look for the body of a once great Titan. He found nothing but my communicator. They were all devastated but they knew they could do nothing about it. They had to put it all in the past and forget about. The Titans needed to focus on finding Slade and stopping him. Everybody moved on one way or another. But Beast Boy could not move on her had feelings for me (ME: I am not just talking about sister or brother feeling) and know that I was gone. He wished he hadn't yelled at me and at least listened. After all it wasn't her fault that her powers were taken away. That's why she left, that's why she killed herself just to get rid of her problem. But to Beast Boy it made his heart ache each time he walked past my door.


	3. Things Change

Chapter 3

Things Change 

The Titans thought, no they knew that Slade was practicing MY powers to destroy them. But it took a long time so soon enough the kind of forgot about him. The team thought he might have died trying or be so good that he could win. They tried to think that he was dead.

Everything seemed quite for a few months until one day Beast Boy came running in saying that he had seen me. Everybody thought he was just seeing things until he explained a somewhat good explanation.

"OK so when did this new pop star Rachel Roth show up"? Beast Boy asked.

"Uh 'bout a month after we found Ravens communicator." Stated Cyborg.

"But Beast Boy, Rachel has blonde hair and our friend Raven had blue." Starfire said starting to tear up.

"She's got a point." Said NightWing with his arms around his girlfriend.

"Yeah I know that but she has the exact eyes as Raven and she talks like her too. I just know it's her, I just know it. "

"BB how come we found her communicator in the bay?" Stated Cyborg remembering that awful day.

I know that too but what if she just did that to make us think that she was dead so we wouldn't find her. We could go to one of her concerts there is one tonight."

"OK we can go to Rachel's oh no I mean Ravens concert tonight I could get us passes to see her." NightWing said typing something into the computer.

Meanwhile

I was getting ready for my concert when Zach my boyfriend walked in a gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You will do great tonight." Zach said sweetly.

"I know but I have been so tired lately I can't seem to think straight."

"Excuse me Miss Roth you are on in five." The director said over the intercom.

"OK I'll be right there"

"Then let's get going Miss Roth"

"Oh stop that you know how the director is"

Back at the tower

NightWing, Starfire and Beast Boy were waiting for Cyborg to finish waxing the T-car.

"OK is everyone ready." NightWing asked walking into the garage.

"Yeah let's go we are already late as it is." BB said getting into the passenger's side of the car.

At the concert

"How was that?" I asked walking off the stage.

"Perfect." Zach said collecting me into a kiss.

"Miss Roth there are some people here to see you" The director said.

"How did they get in? I thought I was supposed to do the free backstage passes next month." I said to myself.

"OH well"

Oh well...What? Zach asked as his mouth just about hit the floor.

I turned to see what had made him do that. Then stopped died in my track. I could NOT believe that they had found me. I couldn't just come back to the Titans. I tried to get out of the room but Zach grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over to them.

"Hey you guys are the Teen Titans. I am so sorry about Raven and all. Heard you guys took it hard. Zach said.

"Yeah me to" I said not turning around.

"So what brings you guys so far inland" Asked Zach

At that moment Beast Boy ran over to me a gave me a Starfire'ish hug.

"Uh Sorry to disappoint you but I have a boyfriend and I really did to be getting back on stage you guys should come do you have passes. I said hoping they didn't.

Everybody showed me something around there neck.

OK let's go." I sighed

After the concert

"So your Cyborg, NightWing, Starfire and umm...oh its Beast Boy right." I said acting

"You still think she's Raven, BB." Whispered Cyborg

"Yes." He whispered back

"Well it an honor to meet you guys." Zach said shaking NightWing's hand.

"Thanks." Said NightWing

"No it is an honor to meet you, Ravens boyfriend." An excited Starfire said.

"Uh her names Rachel and Raven I thought Raven was dead." Zach stated.

"Raven we know it's you; we just want to know why." Asked Beast Boy

Something inside me popped I don't know what but I felt it.

"OK fine yes it's me but...well fine here's the whole story, I left cause you guys could do nothing about my powers and I knew it. I could never be a Titan again so I packed up and left. I spent my first night in a little motel and the next morning I through my communicator into the bay. Then got a makeover went back to school. Then here"

Everybody turn to Beast Boy.

"Wow you were right for once." Cyborg said with his mouth wide open.

"Well it was bound to happen one of these days." I said.

"Ha-ha very funny, thanks but are you every coming back." Asked Beast Boy.

"No I am never coming back. Don't you see I can't do anything. I don't have my powers. I can't help anybody so what's the point." I shouted.

"So all this time I was making out with a 'thought you were dead' Titan." Zach said in an awkward voice.

"No I mean yes, but I quite the Titans before I ever met you." I said with a sigh.

"Oh man is Terra going to freak put when she hears about this." Zach said grabbing his cell.

"Umm Zach sweetheart, that's Terra"

"Yeah I know"

"No as in the Teen Titan Terra that was turned to stone, but got out of somehow that I still haven't figured out yet"

Zach just about shit himself when i told him that.

"Wait your telling me that my girlfriend and her best friend are Titans"

"Were, Titans Zach."

"Ok Terra you can come down know they now"

"Was Terra here the whole time" Asked B.B

Out of know were a rock came floating down with a certain blonde girl on it.

"Terra on a rock... but how." Zach said about to faint.

"So I forgot to mention that to Zach about me and Terra and how she has the power to move rock and I used to have power of telekinesis"

"Terra why would you want to forget about what you did? What we did?" Best Boy said.

"Because Beast Boy I wanted to start over and that meant not knowing you guys. And yes i know that me and Raven never really got along, but once she walked into Tray High School I could tell exactly who she was. She knew who I was, so things just kind of clicked."

"Beast Boy she's right, she came to me to help her with her powers and she helped me get through school. We have been BFFs ever since. Anyways i really have to get back on stage." I said having a feeling that something was going to happen, something bad.


	4. The Heart is Never Broken

Chapter 4

The Heart is Never Broken

_Later that night_

**I know this is a kinda shrt chapter but I am trying to make them longer. **

"I cant believe that you didn't tell me that you were a Titan I am you boyfriend aren't I" Said Zach.

"Yes you are my boyfriend. But what if Raven finds out that were dating." Said Terra

"She wontshe hasn't since we started dating a month ago, but I am not sure if you should be dating that green thing though."

"Why not."

"Well he was the one who found Raven, so maybe he likes her and not you."

"Oh don't even go there I went out with you just to get Raven to really kill herself when she finds out."

"Wait you were just using me you never even liked me."

"No… I…didn't… mean it that way."

"Well then to bad, were through." Zach said storming out if the closet.(Me~ Oh the closet naughty little bitch aren't you Terra)

Zach found me sitting on a crate back-stage reading.

"Hey." He said giving me a kiss.

"Hey, um we need to talk."

"Waz up"

"Um well, I don't know how to say this but everything is happening so fast, my powers, my career just taking off. The Titans coming back into my life, and you. I think that I can only have two things in my life. And I think I have chosen them and you are not in my choice. I am sorry but I think were through." I said trying not to cry.

"Wait I just broke up with Terra just to be dumped by you."

"WHAT YOUR DATING TERRA." I said screaming.

"I hate you." I said getting up to leave.

"Wait know one ever dumps me and gets away with it." Said Zach as he smacked me right across the face.

"OWW what the hell was that for?"

"That one was for ever meeting you and _this_ one is for every asking you out." Said Zach as he hit me again. I was knocked to the ground.

Zach walked over to me and it almost looked like he was going to help me up.(Me: like I said ALMOST) Instead he hit me with my book. I let out a cry of pain before passing out.

"Raven what's wrong." Beast Boy said running in.

Beast Boy saw me on the floor and ran over.

"What happened." Beast Boy asked Zach

Zach had an evil looking grin on his face.

"You did this to her didn't you DIDN'T YOU." Beast said screaming the last two words.

"Yes, and I have no regrets so take her out of my sight." Said Zach like he was some kind of King.

"Oh, well I'll give you no sight." Said standing up. (Me: Yeah , Yeah I know it doesn't make that much since but its Beast Boy what do you expect)

Beast Boy punched Zach right in the nose. Zach punched back and probably gave Beast Boy a black eye.

"Zach are you all right." Said Terra running over to him.

"What if he's all right Terra your best friend is out clod on the floor right next to you and your worried about the guy who did it. Oh I see you guys were doing something but somebody did something which made Zach mad which then leads to Raven. Which the leads back to you Terra and you Zach." Beast Boy paused for a second thinking about what he had just said. "Hey you guys are going out."(Me~ Congrats for BB he finally figured it out.)

"You cheater." Beast Boy screamed at Terra and Zach. Walking out side holding me in his arms.

(Me~ AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW That's so cute)

Please review 3


	5. A Song Can Be a Deep Thing

Chapter 5

A Song Can be a Deep Thing

**Thanxs for the reviews. Well here is the next chapter hope you like it. I am hoping to get another one up this afternoon.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning leaning on a tree. Lying next to me was a green tiger.

"Ugh what happened" I asked rubbing my head.

The tiger returned to human form.

"Zach kind of well… knocked you out. And I hit him and know he probably has a broken nose."

"Oh my god you have a black eye here let me fix that." As I raised my hand up to his eye.

"Wait I thought that Slade took your powers"

"He did, but just my telekinesis not my healing or empathy."

"So when did you figure that you had those."

"Well I still knew I had empathy but not healing until Slade attacked NightWing and I kinda helped Cyborg with his injuries."

"Oh so you can still feel emotion"

"Yep."

"So what am I feeling right know."

"Umm impatient like you want me to do something."(Me: I know what you're thinking when I read this over I was like shit what are they going to think.)

"So, are you going to'

"Going to what."

"Sing a Song"

"Here in the park."

"Yeah why not"

"Ok fine let me think"

… … … …

"I have been working on this song for a few days know"

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart...mm..mmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart**  
**before you tell him goodbye

By the end of the song the whole park was around the tree wee I was singing.

"Wow Raven that was amazing."

"Thanks"

The whole crowd was applauding and I was singing autograph's for what seemed like for every but was only like 20 minutes.

"So" Beast Boy Said scooting closer to me.

We looked at each other and then we…

"Well ,well, well I never thought you guys looked really good together" Slade said.

He was standing right in front of us.

Beast Boy turned into a Saber Tooth Tiger.

"I didn't came all the way down here to fight just to talk."

"Really" I asked

"No." Slade said as he swung a fist at me knocking me into the parks fountain.

Beast Boy charged at Slade as he was walking over to me

I was getting up shaking of the cold bird shit filled water. I wanted to fight him powers or no powers I could still fight. I swing at Slade. Missed. Swing again. Slade caught my arm with MY powers. I was furious. I saw Beast Boy coming over but right before he could get to him Slade whispered something to me. It was a complete shock it came out of know where. I stumbled back into the shitty water. Beast Boy hit Slade dead on knocking him to the ground. Beast Boy was ready for anything Slade was going to throw at him. But instead of fighting Slade disappearing into the ground.

"Raven are you ok"

"Yeah I'm ok"

"What did he tell you?"

What…are…you talking about he just um well he just said…"

"Come on Raven just tell me the truth" Asked Beast Boy

"Well he said that he was doing well and having fun playing with my powers." I said lying.

"Well he does have that disappearing thing down doesn't he?" Beast Boy said joking

"Yeah he does do that a lot."

I got up and gave BB a kiss on the check told him "Thank you" before heading back to the Tower to change clothes. Beast Boy offered me a ride but I just wanted to walk. So, we just walked home together .

* * *

**OMFG what did Slade really tell Raven. Well she tell Beast Boy. And what has happened to the happy couple or ex. couple Terra and Zach.**

**Got any ideas...Please put them in your reviews**


	6. Long Time No See

Chapter 6

Long Time No See

**I know this is a really short chapter the shortes one i have done. Please review. 3**

I had not been in the tower for at least 4 months. I was so happy when I got to put back on my normal outfit. All though it did look rather strange on me, all tan and blonde but I wore it anyway. I walk into the common room to find everybody was waiting for me. And when say everybody I mean all the Titans North East South and West. It was a huge welcome home party, but I wasn't quite sure if it was necessary. I mean I wasn't a Titan anymore.

Everybody was having a great time. But Beast Boy had other plans, he could tell that I was trying to look like I was having fun but really wasn't.

She looks like she's hiding something from everybody, from me. Beast Boy thought to himself. So after a while when about everybody was gone he picked me up and took me out the front door and down to the beach.

"What was that all about?" Asked Robin

"I don't know man but they do look happy though" Added Cyborg

"I think Beast Boy has "the groove on"." Starfire said

Both boys cracked up laughing on the floor

"What, was it something I said." Asked Starfire.

The male Titans just continued laughing.

**

* * *

**"So." Asked Beast Boy

"Beast Boy I already told you what Slade told me it's not that big of a deal we will get my powers back." I told him running my figures through his soft green hair.

We sat there down by the beach talking for hours about anything and everything. Really we just got to know each other over again.

Later that night got out of bed and walked down toward NightWing's room. I was hoping he was still up. He was. He was filling out files for the police.

"Hey I would think you would be sleeping with Beast Boy to night." He joked.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure what's on your mind?"

"Well you know the thing about Terra and Zach."

"Yeah I heard are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine.'

"Really"

"No, well yes but no about something else. Slade paid me and Beast Boy a visit in the park today and well I tried to fight back, but he trough me into the fountain. And well said well umm."

"Come on Raven just tell me."

"He said that he had stopped meditating so that it would make me go haywire just like if I had my powers and I forgot to meditate." I said running out of breath.

"WHAT Raven why didn't you tell me this after it happened."

"I tried but there's more. He said that he learned a lot about my powers when he was helping Trigon."

"So what does that mean. There you powers. How can it make you go haywire if you don't even have them? "

"That's the problem there MY powers. There connected to me knowing my powers which are part demon well not that much anymore, but still I could die if I don't meditate."

"So why don't you mediate."

"I cant I don't have my powers so it won't make a difference."

"So how long do we have before ya know bad things happen?"

"Umm maybe one day."

"Perfect, have you told anybody else?"

"Hell no, but you can't tell BB just yet I'll tell him when the time comes."

"OK but can I tell Cyborg he might be able to help."

"Fine but just don't tell him I could die, he might have another break down."

"Sure it's a deal"

"Ok thanks, good night."

"Night"

* * *

**Well theres another chapter. I know nothing really that exciting happened. But just wait for the next chapter.**

**Heres a question:**

**Who looks better together? Tell me in your reviews please. I need to know who Raven will end up with.**

**ZachXTerra Luv always,**

**ZachXRaven Faith**

**Beast BoyXTerra**

**Beast BoyXRaven**


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note

Sorry I have not updated lately I am doing a college summer school thing so its been really hectic. So I will have one up by this weekend I hope so. I need some more ideas.

Luv Always

Faith 3


	8. A New Author

Hey, well as you all know I have not put any chapters up lately for 2 reasons.

1. School just started and I have been so busy

2. I have lost my train of thought towards Never Let You Go

But I have a friend who loves the Teen Titans, she's in 8th grade and in year around school. She has just recently tracked out so she will have chapters up in the next week or so. But i hope you guys will enjoy her more. She prob loves TT more than I do.


	9. Confession and a Fight

Chapter #7 Confession And A Fight

The next afternoon, after the talk with NightWing

I was coming in to the living room to get some lunch. NightWing was sitting on the couch reading the news with Starfire a sleep in his lap. Cy and B.B were in the garage fixing the T-Car. All of a sudden, the world went black I had passed out and had hit my head on the counter. NightWing knew what it was and picked me up and got me to the medical bay before Starfire could wake up.

"NightWing what happened." Asked Beast Boy worried

"She umm I think she tripped and hit her head on the counter." Lied NightWing.

"How long has she been out?"

"About 30 minutes"

"Will she wake up soon?"

"Yeah she has to be she has a concert at 7 o'clock tonight doesn't she"

"Yeah"

Later at the concert

I had woken up right before we ad to leave so I was rushing around with Starfire trying to get dressed and ready for the concert. We barley made it in time.

"That was great." Said B.B as I walked off the stage

"Ummm thanks I think"

"What do you mean you think?"

"Well Zach said that sometimes"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Its ok I never really liked him"

"Oh Ok"

"Well that was the last song so do you want to go out and get some ice-cream with the rest of the team"

"Sure lets go." I said I knew that would be a great time to tell them about me and Slade's little talk.

At The Ice-cream Parlor

"Umm you guys…." I started to say but was cut off when Slade burst through the door ready to fight. He didn't recognize me with all my makeup on so he smacked me and I was thrown across the room and into the freezer. (Me: Is it just me or does Raven get smacked around a lot lately)

Click

"Oh, crap now I am locked in side BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Beast Boy was the first one to act he turned into a T-rex and charged at Slade.

He hit him dead on but was thrown back and hit the freezer door breaking the doorknob off the door.

"Great know how am I going to get out of here." I kept trying to find like a air duck to crawl out of, but there was none around the nearest one was right by the door ON THE OUTSIDE.

Back at the Tower

"Were am I." I said sitting up in the bed at the medical bay for the second time that day

"Umm Raven you past out from being in the freezer for at least an hour"

"Wait what"

"When Slade knocked you into the frezzer you were only in there for a few minutes then you have been passed out ever since." Said a worried looking Beast Boy.

"Oh my god Beast Boy I have a confession to make"

"What your not pregnant are you?"

"Lord, I hope not!

No, Slade did say something to me and it was not that he had mastered my powers it was…. was I cant tell you I only want to say it once so go get the rest of the team."

The team had an emergency family meeting. I could barely walk but I made it into the living room.

"NightWing wait I know that you already know but just act surprise like everybody else please"

"Ok"

"Ok Raven, everybody is here what is it that you must say only once." Said Starfire

"Slade stopped meditating"

"Ok so how does that affect you?" Said B.B

"Well they are MY powers and they are apart of me but when Slade got them, they are just another trick that he has."

"So, what happens when you don't meditate?" Asked Cyborg even though he knew about what it could do.

"Well, I pass out a lot and cant really do a lot and kind of get really sick and maybe…"

Maybe what. Asked Cyborg

"Oh nothing just that I umm I have to be with somebody at all times." I partly lied

"I volunteer Beast Boy". Said B.B coming and linking arms with me

"AWWWWWW you guys finally got together after all the years." Said Slade coming up on the flat screen

"What do you want?" Said NightWing

"I want all of you dead."

Then Zach and Terra burst throw the door in fighting position.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"Well, after our little fight Terra and me went and visited your old friend Slade. He helped Terra and I master our powers"

"What powers you don't have any." I said

"Oh really." He said as Terra dropped a rock on me and I was crushed.

Slade had given Zach part of MY powers.

The Titans put up a good fight and came out on top. But I was still unconscious and lying on the floor.

"Beast Boy she might not make this one." Said Cyborg

"No, she has to we were meant for each other"

"I know your upset but we have already done three surgery on her just today. She had a broken arm, leg, fingers, wrist, and a broken collarbone. Plus she lost a lot of blood while we were fighting." Said NightWing

"Well then, give her blood. I'll give her blood if I have to".

"Beast Boy if you give her your blood that might make it worst because your blood is all mixed up with all the animals that you change into."

"Great so what am I suppose to do just watch her die right in front of me."

"No, she is trying to heal herself" Cy Said.

"How do you know that?"

"You told us that she still had her healing. So maybe with some time she will pull throw." NightWing Said

Beast Boy had to find another way to bring me back. He could not lose me over again or he might die.


	10. Brain Dead

Chapter #8 Brain Dead Nevermore

"Raven, Raven." Called Happy

"What, where am I?"

"Oh, of cores you know were you are silly were all part of you remember." Said Happy

"OH right were in nevermore (AKA my mind) so how am I… I thought I didn't have my powers. So how did I get here?"

"We were wondering the same thing." Said Brave

"Well, you're here because your hurt. You are in shock." Said Intelligent

At that moment, all the other emotion disappeared and left Intelligent and me alone.

"Wait I'm in what."

"In shock. Your brain dead"

"What how did this happen"

"Well, when Terra smashed you with that rock it hit your head the most and crushed you motor skills."

"So, will I live?"

"Well at least you made it to Nevermore. Back in the real world, you are in a very deep coma."

"So I am dreaming all of this."

"No, not really. When you had your powers, it was actually you in Nevermore. However, know that you don't have them anymore. Your dead."

"What, this has to be wrong. But how are you still here in my head."

"Like I said your _brain dead _so your body is still breathing fine, but once you leave nevermore you…will…"

"I will what…"

"…you will die for good"

"Great so how do I… I don't know what I need to do. I can't just leave B.B all alone out there he needs me."

"Yes, I know that but there might be a way…"Said Intelligent starting to write down something.

"What can you do?"

"Well you have a new emotion"

"I do"

"Yes, you have had it since you came back from Tokyo."

"Well who is it."

"Love…"

"Love, well who do I love?"

"Beast Boy you always have, he has always loved you but since that Terra thing, you couldn't bring yourself to tell him or anybody else. You sensed it from the very first time you guys meet."

"Oh right I know that but another emotion that's amazing. I thought that since I part demon then I couldn't love anyone."

"Well that's what we thought too."

"Well, were is she"

"She's over there." Said Intelligent pointing toward a rock were a light pink Raven was sitting.

"Hello Raven, do you know why we didn't want you to die just yet." Said Love

"What do you mean "we"? "

"Well "we" as in all your emotion used all of your healing power to bring you here to tell something very important."

"Well what was so important that you had to half kill me to just tell me something."

"There's another way of getting your powers back." Said Intelligent

"What the hell are you talking about? I thought that once I lost my powers I lost them for good."

"Well yeah, we thought that too." Love said

"Wait, why am and how am I here. And why couldn't I come to nevermore with my meditating mirror."

"You didn't have your powers to get to nevermore." Love said

"But how come I am here now."

"Like intelligence said, you're in a coma. But there is another way of getting your powers back."

Back in the Tower

"Beast Boy you really need to eat something." Said NightWing

"I wont eat or sleep until she wakes up"

"She's been out for 2 days please eat something and that's an order"

"Ok, fine"

Beast boy had not left my side since they brought me into the medical bay. He was devastated. He walked into my room thinking of the first time we meat.

Flashback 5 years ago

"QUITE fighting will only make everything worse. They said not to interfere." I Said

"Ravens right maybe we should turn her in and they will go away." Cyborg said.

"I should do this alone I just left another team I'm really looking for another team right know." Robin said

"Please, sir we what to help." Said Beast Boy

"Well, maybe just this time." Robin said

"We need a plan…"

End of Flashback

Beast Boy walked over to my dresser, picked up my meditating mirror, and yelled for the rest of the team.

"Whats wrong I was in the interrogation room Terra and Zach have said nothing of were Slade is." Said NightWing

"What if we can see what Raven is thinking and even see her." Said Beast Boy

"What are you…Yeah that would work? But she doesn't have her powers so how would and why would she still need her meditating mirror." NightWing said looking at the mirror in Beast Boys

"I don't know but I have a feeling that we will see her again…"

Nevermore

"Well what is it." I said

"You have to find a ring." Said Intelligent

"A ring that's it, that shouldn't be hard"

"Well, it's a lot harder than it sounds. And especially in your condition."

"So how do I find the ring… better question where do I find the ring?"

"Well you have to find clues."

"What clues"

"Clues… are what you have to call your cheat sheets. There are about 10 or more clues that you have to find."

"Ok so how do I find them, and what do they look like."

"The first one is somewhere in nevermore. They will look like a rock in the shape of a raven, with words carved into the bottom of it. And that's your clue. It will tell you where to find the next clue, but be careful there might be something guarding."

"What do you mean _something_ guarding it?"

"Well the ring that you are trying to find is the ring that brought Trigon on to earth."

"Perfect"

"RAVEN!" Screamed Beast Boy

"What… how did you get here?"

"You're meditating mirror"

"Well that's a shock." Intelligent said

"Yeah the idea it just, BBAAMM into my head and now I'm here"

"WOW that's great it's so nice to see you again." I said giving B.B a kiss

"OK but what about your clue hunt." Said Intelligent

"What clue hunt?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well first, we have to find a way to get me out of this coma." I said.

"Well maybe you can use the rest of your healing to get out of this mess. " Intelligent said.

"But you said that you guys used up all of my healing." I said

"Well, we used most of it. I think there is just enough to get you out of this coma." Intelligent said pointing toward the exit.

"OK but what if it doesn't work. Then I'm gone forever."


	11. Wait, What?

Chapter #9

**Wait, What?**

Common Room at the Tower

"Where do you think B.B is do you think… no, no that is not going to happen. Oh my god this taking so long." Cyborg said as he paced back and froth.

"He has only been gone for 30 minutes give him a few more." Said NightWing.

"We should have all gone." Cyborg said as he smashed coffee table in half.

"No, we did the right thing of only sending Beast Boy; he will… if he finds her he will bring her back.

"Ha, that's exactly what you said when you went with Slade to get Raven when we found out about what she is."

"Really, I never thought of that, but I promise you that he will bring her back."

Nevermore

"Ok I have checked all of your healing."

"And what, will I make it."

"No, I'm afraid not." Intelligent said

"I've got it. Can you guys still freeze time?" Beast Boy asked Intelligent

"Well maybe that's just a spell we don't need that much power to do that, but it is very risky."

"It's better than sitting here doing nothing." I said

"So how do we … wait do you still have that spell book in here from when I was little?"

"Yeah it's over there." Intelligent said pointing toward a book lying on a checkerboard.

"Lets see." I said flipping through pages. "Ah, here we go Time Freeze spell."

"What does it say?" Beast Boy asked.

"We can do it but it will take time." I said.

"Wow, were are we going to get all of those ingredients" Said B.B

"What are they? " Intelligent asked.

"They are

2 frog toes

tongue from a Whale

leaves from a dead pine tree

4 dead pig stomachs

3 dried cat skulls "

"That's the most disgusting thing I have ever heard." B.B said trying not to gag.

"You think that's disgusting then you do NOT want to hear the animal spell." Intelligent.

"Heh, that's not nice." Said Beast Boy after about a minute. (Me: He is sooo slow sometimes)

"Well we better get stared before my tour next month." I said without thinking.

What tour." Beast Boy asked

"You mean you haven't told him about the World Wide Tour that you sighed for 2 weeks ago." Intelligent said.

"Two weeks ago that was…" Beast Boy said as he counted on his fingers… "When we had just found you. YOU never told anyone!"

"I'll let you two talk." Intelligent said walking out so she could avoid the fight.

"Well I was trying in the ice-cream parlor but then Slade came storming in and I was thrown into the freezer remember." I said tapping on his head. It's a tour I bring you guys along, we start practicing next mount"

"That's great but, when is it."

"Its two months away."

"When were you going to tell us, ME about this."

"Well in about two months."

"UGH I hate you for that."

"Please Beast Boy"

"No, you don't tell me about Slade when he took your powers. Then you run away. Let yourself become this pop star porn. You changed Raven. I liked the old Raven not this slut."

"Fine if that's what you think about me then maybe I will leave Nevermore and die then you can go hook up with Terra."

"No, I am not hooking up with that whore"

"Well, you did seem upset when she cheated on you, and tell me this why do you care so much about me that you came all the way here just to tell me that I am a porn slut."

"You can leave now"

" I don't know why I used your mirror to get here"

"This way, I should have jumped into that bay instead of just throwing just my communicator."

"No, I don't want you to die. I'm sorry Raven I just thought that we were closer than that; I don't mean anything that I just said."

"Really."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok then will you help me get out of here without killing myself."

"I… I… Stared Beast Boy."

"So are in or what." Intelligent said.

"Yep."

"We should get stared. I said to Beast Boy. "So what were you saying?"

"Oh, nothing I was about to say…" _Come B just tell her that you love her… _"that I… I… thought that we should start with the 3 frog toes."

"OK Beast Boy you need to go back to the Tower and get the ingredients." Intelligent said.

"ME why? Wait that was a stupid question."

"Uh yeah it was so get going so we can start the clue hunt and get my powers back before the tour." I said pointing towards the exit.


End file.
